


Education

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Drama, First Time, Gen, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Porn, Pre-Canon, Sexual Content, Strong Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Padawan training was limited in many ways.
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Comments: 8
Kudos: 25





	Education

“What’s wrong, Kestis? Never seen a dirty holovid before?”  
  
Cal blushes a deep, deep red, and doesn’t respond.  
  
Some of the older scrappers get a real good laugh out of that. In fact, they get a real good laugh out of it for a solid week: Apparently a nineteen year-old human male not knowing much about sex is prime comedic material for them. “Ignore ‘em, Cal,” Prauf sighs. “This is shit work that we do, and these guys gotta laugh at _something._ ”  
  
“Yeah, well, apparently they’ve got dirty holovids for that,” Cal grumbles.  
  
How the hell is it his fault that he’s never seen anything like that before? He’d been a few months short of fourteen when Order 66 had been executed, and had spent his time on Bracca either hiding or working. The few credits he had went to maintaining room and board at the dormitory he shared with the other riggers, and everything else was either traded with others or found in the wreckage. Sure, Cal _could_ probably find pornographic material through the right channels, but why would that be a priority for him?  
  
It isn’t. He has bigger and better things to worry about.  
  
But the incident sticks in Cal’s mind.  
  
He has always been a curious. As a child, he would prod Master Tapal with questions about the Force, about the worlds they visited, about the clones, about anything and everything that even remotely sparked his interest until his Master insisted he run through drills just to distract him for a time. Cal has never been good at sitting with his curiosity, with never following it through to its conclusion. He likes to understand things- this, perhaps, is why he’s acclimated to the life of a rigger so well. They’re deconstructing and repairing ships, and one inevitably learns and understands the ships and their parts better once they’ve been pulled apart.  
  
And so even two weeks post-incident, Cal’s embarrassment has turned to curiosity, a vicious little worm gnawing on his brain and refusing to let him forget. _What’s so great about dirty holovids? They can’t be that interesting. They can’t. Wouldn’t it be better to just go out and find a real person to do that stuff with? What’s even the appeal of these things?_  
  
The conclusion was inevitable: If Cal wants to understand them better, he needs to watch one for himself.  
  
It takes an additional week for him to build himself up to it. Cal knows exactly who to go to in order to get a holovid of any kind, it’s just a matter of getting over the humiliation of asking for one because _everyone_ knows he hasn’t seen one before, and he already knows that he’s going to get-  
  
“Oh ho ho, look at this! Little Cal Kestis is finally becoming a _man!_ ”  
  
…Completely and totally _razzed_ for it.  
  
“Can you _please_ just-?”  
  
“So, you’re finally gonna be one of the grownups?”  
  
“Skizzer, I swear to-”  
  
“Finally gonna choke the sand-worm?”  
  
“ _Oh my_ -”  
  
Cal slaps the (undamaged, perfectly extracted and therefore _very valuable_ and something he could have easily traded for literally _anything else_ ) projector component into Skizzer’s hand and snatches the holovid from his other. His cheeks are dark red as he retreats, the trader’s laugh following him down the alley.  
  
In his small, narrow room, Cal sits on his cot and stares at the holovid for a time. He hasn’t turned it on yet; there’s some part of him that regards this experience as strangely threatening, and he regards the holovid component like a snake that might be considering taking a bite out of him. _This is going to be weird,_ Cal thinks as he hesitantly reaches out to turn on the holovid. _This is going to be weird and stupid and Skizzer’s gonna tell **everyone** because he’s an asshole, I’m going to regret-_  
  
“ _OHHHH-!_ ”  
  
Cal lets out a panicked little squawk and immediately smacks the power-button a second time, the holovid flickering out. Then he waits in silence, eyes squeezed shut, waiting for the inevitable knock on the door from one of the others; the walls in the rigger’s dormitory are ridiculously thin. Thankfully, the knocking and the shouts don’t come. After a few minutes, when he’s completely certain that no one’s heard (or at least, no one intends to come investigating about it), he winds the volume _all_ the way down, and then turns the holovid back on.  
  
Thankfully, it’s nothing too weird as far as porn goes- Cal’s heard some of the other riggers laughing themselves silly over videos featuring giant tentacle creatures and human women, and he’s not sure he’d be able to handle that sort of video on his first time out with this. It’s just a human man and a human woman, both naked, touching each other and rolling all over one another.  
  
Cal has the barest traces of an understanding as to how masturbation and sex work- all knowledge of which he has learned in his last few years as a rigger, not as a teenager and child. Jedi are more or less expected to be celibate, and there is very little sexual education given to Padawans- or at least, there hadn’t been for him. Maybe there had just never been the opportunity, or maybe Master Tapal had avoided it so as not to encourage his apprentice’s notorious curiosity.  
  
Gently, cautiously, he turns up the sound ever-so-slightly. Cal has to strain to hear the sounds, the grunting and the gasping as the man thrusts into the woman beneath him, her legs around his waist. There’s a creeping feeling in his gut, something pleasant and uncomfortable all at once; the part of his brain that is all instinct and primal drive recognizes this act, and is pushing him to replicate it.  
  
And therein lays the disappointment: Cal won’t be having sex with anyone anytime soon, and he knows it. Most of the female riggers are older than him, and view him as a baby-faced teenager that is more child than man; as for the men, well… Cal knows most of them too well, and there’s only a handful that he would even _vaguely_ consider doing anything like this with. Honestly, though, he hasn’t given it a lot of thought before now- bigger and better things have kept his attention.  
  
Like staying alive and unnoticed, for instance.  
  
Hesitantly, Cal settles himself under the blanket, pulls it up to cover him and watches the holovid play out- now the woman is bouncing on the man’s lap, breasts jiggling with the effort. He watches, and lightly presses his fingers into his thigh until he’s hard enough that he can’t resist touching himself. Cal blushes when he finally pushes his pants down and starts stroking himself- he’s never done it before, and as such it feels weird and silly and embarrassing even if no one else can see.  
  
But the embarrassment progressively melts away once the heat in Cal’s groin grows stronger, once biology takes over and removes any remaining compunctions he might have had left. He’s still watching the holovid even though he’s getting caught up in his own feeling, and Cal starts to wonder what it might feel like to have another person pressed up against him, to touch and be touched the way these two people are touching one another.  
  
It is surreal and enticing, and even the _thought_ of it is enough to push Cal right into the finale, that _big_ payoff he’s heard scrappers jeering about over glasses of alcohol and rounds of cards. The crude words never came close to encompassing what it actually _feels_ like.  
  
He lies there for a while afterwards, processing and cooling down. It’s sure not the worst thing he’s ever felt before in his life; definitely something that was worth trying again at some point in the future. Next time, though, he might wear his gloves so that it’d be easier to clean up afterwards.  
  
“ _Ugh_.”  
  
Cal grimaces, looking around before reluctantly wiping his hand on the bottom edge of his poncho, which is already lousy with mud and grime. He shuts off the holovid and sets it under the bed before flopping back, settling in to sleep.  
  
It’s been a pleasant diversion from a typically repetitive life, and he’s enjoyed himself.  
  
-End


End file.
